Sake Kiwifruit
by Aiyana-J. Snowbear
Summary: Yura and Yokai Rikuo share and exchange cups of Sake. Yura becomes mischievous and bold with the Yokai.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Nura.**

 **AN: This is yet another Yura x Yokai Rikuo one-shot. This fanfic is on the borderline of a Rated-T and Rated-M.**

 **Sake Kiwifruit**

Underneath a white parasol, Yura lifts a mocha cup to her lips. Its aroma smells of peppermint flavor. She is reading a romance genre novel from an authoress, Missouri Rivers.

Yura is wearing a filly rose-shaded mini-skirt, and a pine-green tank top. Her hair is waist-length; it is all twisted up into a bun, using her bluebell hairpin. This hairpin has been given to her by her most trusted and valued friend.

Kyoto and Tokyo are two cities far apart.

In the soft winds, her dragonfly charm bell begins to chime; – just above her front door entrance – Yura lifts up her head to notice that it is dusk.

Yura sighs, closing her novel. "It has already been eight years, since we both became the heads of our own rival clans, Nura and Keikain."

A shadowy figure hovers over behind her. He wraps his pair of arms around her shoulders and pulls her into a sense of warmth. "Share a cup of Sake with me, Yura."

Blinking her eyelids, Yura slowly turns her head to see the crimson-eyed Yokai. "N-Nu…"

"Shh…" The Yokai presses his fingertips on her lips to silence her from speaking. Swiftly, the Yokai Rikuo twirls Yura's body around. Her backside is now being pressed against the wooden veranda. The bold Yokai hovers his body over a now pinned-downed Onmyoji. "We're both at the legal age of 21, Yura."

Yura doesn't answer. Her chest raises and falls in a subtle heart-beating rhythm.

The Yokai leans back, removing himself from pinning Yura down. He just couldn't understand his excitement, whenever he's around 'her'. Not even Tsurara and Kana could leave him this interested. Yura - the Onmyoji – is the forbidden kiwifruit that he is forbidden to pursue. Let alone take a gamble.

Yura sits up, only to sidelong glance at the anxious Yokai. Her eyelids blink to a soften expression. "Okay, Rikuo."

The Yokai lifts up his head to look at her. "Really?"

"Only on one condition, Rikuo." Yura said, closing her eyelids. Yokai Rikuo grunts at the silent thought. "You don't go overboard and try to seduce me."

Yokai Rikuo sniggers. "That goes double for you, Yura."

"Shut up!"

Yokai Rikuo playfully laughs at the flustered Yura.

^^^ Candles ^^^

An hour later after spending some alone time together, the Yokai and the Onmyoji raise their cups of Sake. The two twist and entangle their elbows together. They both swear allegiance to the other.

After a long awkward silence of sipping from their cups of Sake, Yura clears her throat to speak. "Nura," Without much warning, a feverous Yura crawls – on her hands and knees - closer to the Yokai. Her pupils hint her mischievous nature that she often hides through her tomboyish personality.

"Hmm… Uh... Yura, you're closing the distance between us here." The Yokai instated, finding it very amusing that the Onmyoji is only acting. It is mainly because she's underneath the influence of the Sake. Yokai Rikuo decides to play along - with Yura's bold seductive attempts - by scooting more closely to her warmth. His fingertips start to trace a trailing caress from her right shoulder blade all the way down to her right forearm. "I'm really liking this part of you, Yura. Who would have ever known that you're such a 'little' seducer, eh?" The amused Yokai allows Yura to slightly take advance of the situation. He is willing to allow the inexperienced Onmyoji in trying to seduce him. If a mere Onmyoji could further entice him, he would answer with undeniable affections that will be unmatched.

Tenderly and swiftly, her raspberry-flavored glossy lips lightly brush alongside his lips. Touching his lips with hers sends chilling shivers down her spine. Playfully, Yura tackles the him. Yura pins Yokai Rikuo's body down against the veranda floor.

"Alright, Yura. You've got my my attention." Yokai Rikuo said, coyly. Some part of him is enjoying being pinned down by his wrists with her soft hands. "I'm now at your mercy. You've completely overpowered me." He adds, liking how her body hovers over his, underneath the full moon's moonlight. The distance between them is no longer an obstacle for these two forbidden lovers.

"Nura, I…" Yura whispers, releasing her grip on his bound wrists with her hands. Her lips caress his neckline.

The warmth of her pepper-minted breath touching his neckline. A responsive reaction occurs over the Yokai, his heart slightly skips a heartbeat in a yearning and melting sensation. "Right now, I really want you." He whispers, from his parted lips.

Her heartbeat thuds loudly against her ribcage, Yura leans away. She could see the weary state that the Yokai now shows to her. Without a fight, the Yokai willingly now submits to her powers. "I want you," She playfully answers him in a soft whisper, pressing her glossy lips against his.

The Yokai raises his palms to rest on her hips. Swiftly, Yokai Rikuo rolls their bodies over with him hovering over her. He breaks free from their forbidden and passionate kissing session. They have just shared a lustful kiss between a Yokai and an Onmyoji.

"Yura," Yokai Rikuo said, tenderly.

"Rikuo," Yura answers, softly. Their bodies playfully roll over – once again - with Yura over the Yokai. 'Why does 'his' Yokai form leave me so tempted?' She asked, staring into the depth of his ruby-red eyes with her dark ones.

His fingertips tenderly brush aside her dark fringes. Personally, a part of him really enjoyed having this rare chance to caress her. "Yura, we're both breaking that condition that you wanted to keep."

Yura gasps, flushed and embarrassed, that she allowed the influence of Sake get the best of her common sense. Swiftly, Yura leaps away from being on top of him. "F-From now on, R-Rikuo. We don't ever drink Sake."

The Yokai mischievously sniggers at the flustered Onmyoji. In other words, 'his' Onmyoji still leaves him quite amused. Someday, he will convince her to give him an heir and finally end this long feud between their clans, Nura and Keikain. Yokai Rikuo couldn't resist from reaching his left hand over just to ruffle up Yura's hair and see her display of her dismay. Yokai Rikuo just playfully laughs to Yura's idle threats of 'killing him'.

 _Ekosi..._

 **AN: The Yokai Rikuo really likes to flirt with Yura in the anime and in the manga. He even doesn't like anyone - besides him - patting her head. I've always fancied the idea that Yokai Rikuo and Yura exchange Sake cups when they reached the legal drinking age. In Japan, the legal age is 21 and in Canada at least 19.**


End file.
